Ken-Chan
by Kaizen Katsumoto
Summary: Noiz seorang pelajar SMA biasa. Pergi ke sebuah festival tengah kota dan bertemu dengan seorang pemuda biru yang menjadi cinta pandangan pertamanya. "Maukah kau berkencan denganku?" / "Sayangnya aku menolakmu," / "Kenapa?" / "Kau masih bocah," authornya bego bikin summary :'v Judul baca : "Kencan"


**KEN-CHAN**

**Dramatical Murder **** Nitro + Chiral**

**Ai Catch bukan milik author**

**Warning : Yaoi, BL, OOC banget, agak AU, Aoba 21 tahun dan Noiz 17 tahun, typo bertebaran, romance yang kurang feels, maaf bila ada kesamaan setting dll karena author tiba-tiba dapet inspirasi gaje, happy birthday Aoba-Chan, Ren-Chan, dan Sei-Chan :'3**

**Cover : Cosplayer dari World Cosplay dengan nama : Lingch**

**Katsumoto – 01 Presents**

**Summary :**

Noiz seorang pelajar SMA biasa. Pergi ke sebuah festival tengah kota dan bertemu dengan seorang pemuda biru yang menjadi cinta pandangan pertamanya. _"Maukah kau berkencan denganku?" / "Sayangnya aku menolakmu," / "Kenapa?" / "Kau masih bocah,"_ authornya bego bikin summary :'3

Ingat, yang punya trauma atau benci dengan _Yaoi_ atau _BL_ diharapkan segera klik _icon back_ dan yang terpenting satu lagi, bagi yang mau melanjutkan membaca Fict ini dimohon untuk membaca di tempat yang memiliki cukup penerangan dan jaga jarak mata Anda dari layar _HP_, _PC_, maupun Laptop. Akhir kata, _Happy Reading_~ ^w^/

OoO

"Hoi, Noiz! Ayo ke stand game sebelah sana!"

Dua sampai tiga orang pemuda memanggili nama teman mereka yang berambut pirang bernama Noiz. Noiz sendiri kini sedang terdiam di depan sebuah stand gantungan kunci. Seorang pemuda lain berambut biru langit duduk di belakang stand. Dialah Aoba Seragaki – si penjaga stand.

Sejak memasuki festival ini, iris Noiz sudah jatuh pada si pemuda biru. Noiz tak menghiraukan panggilan teman-teman sekolahnya, lalu berjalan menuju stand gantungan kunci. Banyak perempuan yang berdesakan di stand tersebut, namun hal itu tak menyurutkan niatan Noiz untuk memasuki stand. Dia berdesak-desakan dengan dada dan bokong gadis-gadis yang sibuk memilih gantungan kunci berbentuk imut.

Setelah beberapa menit Noiz bergelung dengan lautan _oppai_, akhirnya dia berhasil mencapai depan meja stand – tempat Aoba melayani pelanggan-pelanggannya bersama dengan tiga anak SD yang membantunya. Walau mereka kadang kerjanya hanya mengganggui Aoba. Tapi ketika Aoba kewalahan mengurus dagangan, mereka bertiga dengan suka cita membantu Aoba.

"_Iraisheimasen_…"

Sebuah senyuman menyambut Noiz. Aoba sembari memberikan kembalian pada beberapa pelanggan masih sempat memberikan sambutan pada pelanggan lainnya. Sejenak Noiz seperti membeku ketika melihat senyuman menawan si pemuda biru. Walaupun sebenarnya ucapan '_selamat datang_'nya untuk semua pelanggan, tapi Noiz menangkap bahwa ucapan itu hanya diperuntukkan dirinya saja.

Aoba kebetulan melihat Noiz yang memandang ke arahnya langsung tersenyum.

"Ya, Tuan? Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanyanya tepat di depan wajah Noiz. Wajah porselen pemuda pirang itu seketika memerah.

"A-aku beli itu!"

Noiz spontan menunjuk sebuah gantungan berbandul kelinci hijau. Aoba mengambilkannya, lalu menyerahkan pada Noiz.

"Yang ini?"

Noiz masih tak berkedip. Dia hanya mengangguk tanda setuju. Aoba segera membungkus gantungan kunci pilihan Noiz.

"_Hai'_! harganya sepuluh ribu,"

Aoba menyerahkan bungkusan plastik berisi dagangannya kepada Noiz. Noiz menerimanya sekaligus menyerahkan uang.

"_Domo_." Ucapnya singkat.

"_Douitashimashite_~" Aoba menjawab dengan nada jenaka.

_Blush_

Noiz membuang barang beliannya. Dia tanpa sadar menggenggam kedua tangan Aoba. Ada titik-titik basah yang melumuri tanggan si pirang. Aoba terdiam. Masih kaget dengan apa yang dilakukan Noiz.

"Ma-maukah Kau berkencan denganku besok? Ini kartu namaku. Tolong hubungi nomorku nanti malam! Besok akan kujemput kau di depan rumahmu."

Setelah berkata demikian, Noiz langsung lari entah kemana. Aoba bengong.

.

.

.

_**Apartemen Aoba Seragaki**_ – 21.10

Aoba tinggal sendiri di sebuah apartemen yang tak begitu besar, namun juga tak terlalu kecil. Dia baru saja selesai mandi. Duduk di sofa sambil mengeringkan rambut menggunakan handuk, Aoba tak sengaja melihat ke atas meja. Sebuah kartu nama pemberian Noiz tergeletak di sana. Pemuda biru itu mengambil kartu nama dan membacanya.

"Noiz? Apa aku pernah mengenalnya, ya?" tanyanya.

Kenapa si rambut pirang tiba-tiba mengajaknya berkencan? Dilihat dari seragam yang Noiz kenakan tadi, sepertinya dia anak SMA. Seingatnya dia baru pertama kali bertemu Noiz, dan dia juga tidak punya kenalan anak SMA manapun. Diajak kencan orang tak dikenal, dan lagi dia masih anak SMA yang berarti lebih muda dari Aoba. Haruskah Aoba menghubunginya sesuai permintaan Noiz?

Menghena napas. Aoba mengambil handphonenya. Jemarinya dengan gesit menekan-nekan layar _touch_ _screen_. Dia tampak asik dengan ponselnya. Beberapa menit Aoba makin sengit menekan tombol sensitif si ponsel. Ternyata Aoba sedang sibuk main _Flappy_ _B*ird_ :v dia mengabaikan dan nyaris lupa dengan kartu nama pemberian Noiz.

Tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering, _Ai_ _Catch_ mengalun, menginterupsi kegiatan Aoba. Dia mengangkat panggilan masuk.

"_Moshi-moshi_?"

"_Aoba!"_

"Eh? Koujaku? Ada apa?"

"_Kau baik-baik saja? Bagaimana dengan tanganmu yang patah?"_

"HEE? Apa maksudmu? Tanganku baik-baik saja."

"_Ha? Tapi anak-anak bilan-"_

"– Kau ditipu,"

"_KUSOOOOO – "_

–**pip – **

Aoba buru-buru menutup telpon sebelum telinganya tuli migran (?). belum ada lima detik dia mematikan ponsel, kembali _Ai Catch_ mengalun. Aoba mengangkat panggilan.

"_Moshi-moshi_?"

"_MASTERRRR~!"_

"Eh? Clear? Ada apa?"

"_Master, Kau ada di rumah sakit mana? Aku sudah membawakan buah-buahan dan balon ubur-ubur untukmu,"_

"Ha? Aku ada di rumah.

"_Eh? Bagaimana dengan keadaan tanganm – "_

"– Kau ditipu anak-anak,"

"_Eh? HIDOI DESU NEE~"_

–**pip – **

Aoba buru-buru mematikan ponselnya. Kembali _Ai Catch_ mengalun. Aoba mengangkat telpon.

"_Moshi-moshi_?"

"_Kau, bagaimana keadaan tang – "_

" – Kau ditipu anak-anak, Mink."

–**pip – **

Aoba langsung menutup ponsel. Bahkan Mink belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Aoba mendesah pasrah. Ponsel dia letakkan di atas meja. Yah, kejadian seperti ini sudah sering terjadi – dimana semua teman-temannya ditipu massal oleh tiga anak SD jahil yang selalu mengganggunya. Kepalanya bersandar di punggung sofa_. Ai Catch_ mengalun samar menyapa pendengarannya. Aoba berusaha menahan amarahnya, lalu mengangkat panggilan cepat.

"SEKARANG APA LAGI? TANGANKU BAIK-BAIK SAJA!" teriaknya frustasi.

"_He? Memang tanganmu kenapa Aoba-Kun?"_

"Eh? Ha-haga-_San_? Go-_gomen_! Aku kira…"

"_Oh. Tidak apa. Mungkin aku menelpon disaat yang tidak tepat."_

"Eh? Tidak, kok! Eng, ada apa, Haga-_San_?"

"_Oh, iya. Aku mau memberitahumu kalau besok Kau bisa libur kerja sambilan di tokoku karena aku ada acara."_

"_Hai'_!"

Aoba mengangguk – lupa kalau dia sedang bicara lewat telpon.

"_Baiklah, selamat berlibur~"_

–**pip – **

Sambungan terputus. Baru Aoba ingin menaruh ponselnya, kembali _Ai Catch_ mengalun.

"_Mou_… sekarang apa lagi?" tanyanya bosan.

Dia mengangkat panggilan.

"_Moshi-moshi_?"

"_Aoba?"_

"Hm? Iya? Ini siapa, ya?" tanyanya karena tadi sempat melihat nomor baru yang memanggilnya.

"_Eng, etto, aku Noiz, besok aku jemput di depan rumahmu jam 9 pagi,"_

–**pip – **

Panggilan terputus. Bahkan Aoba belum menjawab '_Iya'_ atau '_Tidak'_. Apa yang harus dia lakukan? Dan yang lebih penting, dari mana Noiz tahu nomor hpnya? Seingatnya, Aoba tidak pernah bertukar nomor hp dengan siapapun, apa lagi dengan Noiz. Lalu bagaimana Noiz mau menjemputnya di depan rumah jika Aoba saja tidak pernah memberi tahu alamat apartemennya. Semua benar-benar membuat kepala biru Aoba pusing. Lebih baik dia segera tidur sebelum kepalanya benar-benar meledak.

Berjalan menuju ke kamarnya, Aoba mematikan lampu dan beranjak ke atas kasur. Hendak ia memejamkan mata, _Ai Catch_ kembali ngeksis. Dengan mata setengah terpejam, Aoba mengangkat panggilan.

"_Moshi-moshi_?"

"_Tolong besok memakai pakaian yang agak sopan."_

"He? Hei, Noiz?"

"_Oyasumi."_

–**pip – **

Aoba tak jadi menutup mata. Apa maksudnya itu tadi? Bukannya Noiz lebih muda darinya? Tapi bahkan Aoba tak diberi kesempatan untuk berbicara, apalagi memprotes. Sekarang Aoba jadi meragukan berapa umurnya. Bagaimana mungkin dia diinterupsi begitu mudahnya oleh seorang anak SMA. Dan yang lebih penting apa maksudnya dengan _'Tolong besok memakai pakaian yang agak sopan'_? bergelung dalam spekulasi-spekulasi memusingkannya, iris keemasan akhirnya menutup karena rasa kantuk.

.

.

.

Pagi menyapa. Aoba masih bergelung dalam lautan selimut tebal. Matanya terlalu manja untuk disuruh terbuka. Seperti yang dikatakan Haga-_San_, bahwa hari ini dia bisa libur. Makanya dia malas untuk bangun. Liburanya benar-benar akan menjadi sempurna jika saja _theme_ _Ai_ _Catch_ tidak berdering tepat di telinganya. Aoba terlonjak kaget nyaris jatuh mencium lantai marmer yang dingin. Tangannya meraih ponsel, lalu mengangkat panggilan masuk.

"_Moshi-moshi_? Siapa?"

Mata masih terpejam, Aoba tak memeriksa nama yang tertera di atas layar ponsel.

"_Noiz. Aku ada di depan apartemenmu. Sekarang cepat buka pintunya."_

"Noiz? Noiz siapa?"

Mata masih terpejam, Aoba kembali menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut tebal.

"_Aku yang mengajakmu kencan hari ini. Cepat buka pintunya atau aku dobrak?"_

"Hm? Dobrak? Coba saja~"

–**pip – **

Aoba melayang lagi ke dalam mimpi indah. Malas benar mengurusi orang tak dikenal di pagi buta begini – BRUAAAAKKK

Sebuah dobrakan pintu terdengar dari ruang depan. Aoba buru-buru terlempar dari alam mimpi dan berlari menuju asal suara.

Di sana. Tepat di depan pintu masuk apartemennya, ralat, tepat di depan mantan pintu masuk apartemennya karena sekarang si pintu kayu sudah roboh dan terlepas dari engselnya. Aoba melotot pada seorang pemuda yang berdiri di sana.

Noiz menguarkan aura gelap dari tubuhnya, Aoba merinding.

Pemuda pirang berjalan menuju tempat Aoba berdiri. Setelah jarak mereka lumayan dekat, Noiz mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Aoba.

"Kau tahu ini jam berapa sekarang?" si pirang bertanya.

"Eng… _ettoh_,"

Aoba mencari-cari objek lain di apartemennya agar tak bertemu pandang langsung dengan iris _emerald_ di depannya.

"Cepat mandi. Kuberi waktu lima menit."

"Eh?"

Tanpa lisan lagi, Noiz berjalan ke ruang tamu, memilih duduk di sofa sembari menunggu. Tanpa diduga irisnya kembali menangkap sosok Aoba yang masih tak beranjak dari tempatnya semula. Noiz mendesah.

"Cepat mandi!"

Mendengar perintah Noiz, si biru langsung memacu larinya menuju kamar mandi.

.

.

.

_Tak perlu author jelaskan bagaimana cara mandi Aoba yang elegan ataupun bagian mana dulu dari tubuhnya yang ia basuh ketika mandi, karena itu merupakan data pribadi Aoba dan masuk dalam dokumen negara yang sangat rahasia :v_

.

.

.

Beberapa menit dan kini Aoba sudah berjalan beriringan dengan Noiz di sampingnya. Keduanya saling diam.

"Noiz,"

"Hm?"

"Apa kau yakin kalau pakaian ini sudah sopan?" tanya Aoba sembari memperlihatkan pakaian yang biasanya dia pakai.

"Hm."

Dan pembicaraan mereka pun berakhir singkat. Mereka masih berjalan.

Aoba yakin kemarin Noiz mengatan agar menyuruhnya memakai pakaian yang agak sopan. Tapi, lihat saja Noiz? Dia bahkan memakai pakaian biasa dengan banyaknya pin di sana-sini. Tak terlihat terlalu sopan bagi Aoba. Lalu kenapa dia menyuruh agar memakai pakaian sopan jika sekarang mereka malah memakai pakaian biasa? Untuk bisa mengajaknya bicara? Okey, mungkin Aoba terlalu Ge-eR.

"Aoba, boleh aku genggam tanganmu?"

Aoba menghentikan spekulasinya dan menoleh ke arah Noiz. Apa dia bilang? Menggenggam tangan?

"Eh? A-apa? Eng, _etto_…"

Aoba hendak memprotes ketika Noiz sudah mengulurkan tangan ke arahnya terlebih dahulu. Aoba menelan lagi protesnya. Tangan dingin Noiz mengait pada tangan Aoba yang hangat. Noiz menoleh ke arahnya, Aoba mengerjap beberapa kali.

"Ada apa?"

"Tanganmu hangat,"

"HEE?" wajah Aoba entah mengapa memerah.

"Hmm, apa kau ingin pergi ke suatu tempat?"

"Eng, tidak ada. Tapi aku lapar." Jawaban Aoba diikuti oleh suara gemuruh perutnya yang memang belum terisi apapun pagi ini.

"Ya. Terlihat jelas. Kalau begitu kita pergi ke Café dulu,"

Aoba manyun. Apa maksudnya dengan '_Terlihat jelas_'? apa wajahnya terlihat sangat lapar?

Sesuai rencana, mereka berdua pergi ke Café. Keduanya memilih tempat duduk di dekat jendela kaca. Noiz dan Aoba duduk saling berhadapan. Aoba memakan menu pesanannya, sementara Noiz hanya melihat karena dia tak memesan makanan, tapi minuman.

Aoba sendiri merasa agak risih karena diperhatikan ketika makan.

"Hei, bocah. Aku ingin tanya satu hal."

"Hm? Apa?"

Noiz memasang tampang polos – penasaran dengan ucapan Aoba. Terlihat biasa, tapi entah mengapa tidak terlihat biasa di mata Aoba. Sejenak dia terlihat, emm, imut. Yah, hanya sedikit imut.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba mengajakku berkencan? Apa kita pernah berkenalan sebelumnya?"

"Tidak,"

"He? Lalu?"

"Aku mengajakmu berkencan karena aku menyukaimu." Tanpa diduga, semburat merah muncul di kedua pipi si pirang.

"Ha?"

"Kenapa? Apa Kau tidak menyukaiku? Kalau begitu aku pulang."

Noiz sudah beranjak dari tempatnya duduk. Sebuah tangan mencengkeram pergelangan tangannya.

"Tunggu!"

Noiz menoleh ke arah Aoba. "Apa?"

"Ugh, lagi-lagi wajah itu," Aoba bergumam. "Kau 'kan yang mengajakku berkencan. Seharusnya Kau bertanggung jawab, dong. Jangan malah meninggalkanku tiba-tiba."

"?"

"Paling tidak, kalau mau meninggalkanku, bayarkan dulu makananku karena aku tak membawa dompet." Aoba manyun.

"Hm. Baiklah."

Noiz kembali duduk di tempatnya. Aoba mendecak.

"Tak kusangka kau ternyata tukang ngambek, bocah,"

Aoba sembari menghabiskan makanannya.

"Apa? Aku bukan tukang ngambek. Lagi pula aku sudah 17 tahun."

"Ya. Ya. Tetap saja kau masih bocah. Kau harusnya menghormati orang yang lebih tua darimu,"

"Memang berapa umurmu?"

"21."

"Hanya selisih sedikit."

Rasanya ingin Aoba menendang atau paling tidak mencubit pipi si pirang. Astaga dia benar-benar tidak bisa menghormat pada yang lebih tua.

"Kenapa Kau tak memesan makanan?"

Noiz mendesah. "Aku sudah sarapan."

"Oh, _souka_?"

"…"

.

Aoba sudah menghabiskan makanannya. Dan mereka sudah keluar dari Café.

"Oi, Noiz! Di tengah kota ada festival ini hari terakhir. Kau mau pergi denganku?"

Noiz tampak diam sebelum kemudia mengangguk. Aoba tersenyum. Samar, semburat merah muda menyapa pipi Noiz. Mereka berdua berjalan beriringan menuju festival di tengah kota.

"Noiz,"

"Apa?"

"Kau tak memegang tanganku lagi?"

Noiz melirik ke arah lain. "Kenapa aku harus melakukannya?"

Aoba merasa dia bisa mengerjai Noiz. Dan Noiz tampak lucu jika sedang ngambek seperti ini. "Hm? Bukannya tadi Kau bilang menyukaiku?" Aoba mengeluarkan seringai.

"Untuk apa aku menyukaimu kalau Kau tidak menyukai –"

"Oh, ayolah~"

Aoba buru-buru menggenggam tangan Noiz sebelum si pirang sempat memprotes. Semburat merah kini makin kentara menyelimuti wajah Noiz. Aoba tersenyum melihatnya.

"Berhenti mempermainkanku!" Noiz menarik tangannya. Wajahnya nyaris terlihat ingin menangis. Aoba terkejut melihatnya.

Jika seperti ini Noiz benar-benar terlihat seperti bocah yang benar-benar manis. Tanpa diduga Aoba langsung memeluk wajah Noiz yang terlihat sangat imut di matanya.

"U-Uwaaa! Apa yang Kau lakukan!? Aku tak bisa bernapas!" Noiz berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan Aoba. Tak perlu dijelaskan semerah apa sekarang wajahnya, yang jelas sekarang wajah Noiz terlihat sangat merah menahan malu.

"Ah~ sepertinya aku bisa benar-benar jatuh cinta padamu kalau Kau semanis ini, Noiz!" Aoba terlihat senang memeluk Noiz.

Berbeda dengan Noiz yang kaget setelah mendengar ucapan Aoba.

"Kau jatuh cinta padaku?" tanyanya masih dalam pelukan.

"Iya. Kau manis sekali~"

_Blush_

"Eh?" Aoba baru saja sadar dengan apa yang dia ucapkan. Dia buru-buru melepas pelukannya. Terlihat Noiz dengan wajah merahnya.

Astaga. Ingin sekali Aoba membenturkan kepala ke tembok karena kalut dalam pikiran pedopilnya.

Sebelum Noiz mengatakan sesuatu, Aoba langsung menyeretnya.

"Hahaha, sudahlah. Sekarang kita pergi ke festival!"

.

.

.

Sekarang keduanya sudah berada di festival. Sangat ramai dan penuh desak-desakan, mungkin karena hari Minggu sekaligus hari terakhir makanya banyak yang datang. Di sini adalah tempat dimana Aoba dan Noiz pertama kali bertemu kemarin. Aoba melirik ke arah Noiz yang bediri di sampingnya. Dan saat itu baru Aoba sadari kalau Noiz lebih tinggi darinya. Aoba manyun.

"Hoi, Noiz! Kau ingin naik sesuatu?"

Noiz menoleh ke arah Aoba, lalu menggeleng.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku bukan anak kecil," Noiz menatap Aoba tajam.

Manyun. "Jadi Kau mau bilang kalau aku lebih terlihat seperti anak kecil?"

"Kau sendiri yang merekomendasikan untuk datang ke tempat ini dan ini tempat bermain anak kecil."

Perempatan menghampiri kepala biru Aoba. "_Mou_, baiklah. Kalau begitu Kau harus menemani anak kecil ini untuk menaiki semua wahana di sini."

"APA?"

"Sudah. Jangan banyak protes!"

Aoba pun mulai menyeret Noiz untuk mencicipi semua wahanan di sana. Pertama kita mulai dari komidi putar bentuk kuda-kudaan, lalu gondola, ombak, dll –

" – HOEEEKKK!"

"No-noiz? Kau baik-baik saja?"

Aoba membantu Noiz di depan waastafel toilet umum.

"Aku tak terlihat baik-baik saja, sepertiny – HOEEEKK,"

Aoba sweatdrop. Tak dia sangka kalau Noiz gak kuat jika naik wahana, bahkan naik komidi putar kuda-kudaan saja dia muntah. Sepertinya dia dan Noiz tak bisa berada di tempat seperti ini lebih lama. Setelah Noiz selesai dengan rasa mualnya, mereka keluar toilet. Wajah pemuda pirang itu masih agak pucat, tapi lerlihat lebih baik daripada beberapa menit yang lalu.

"_Nee_, Noiz, Kau ingin pergi ke suatu tempat?"

"Kenapa?"

"Kita bisa pergi ke tempat itu bersama jika Kau mau?" sebuah senyuman menghiasi wajah Aoba.

"Tak ada yang khusus, tapi aku biasa pergi ke game center bersama teman-temanku." Noiz membuang muka.

"Hm? Baiklah, kalau begitu kita pergi ke game center!"

Aoba menggenggam tangan Noiz. Mereka pun berjalan meninggalkan festival menuju game center yang dimaksud Noiz. Tempat itu tampak ramai. Mungkin karena hari Minggu makanya banyak yang datang. (_entah kenapa author rasanya déjà vu dengan kalimat di atas beberapa paragraf yang lalu_)

"Uwah! Ramai sekali,"

"Tentu saja, ini kan hari Minggu. Ke sebelah sini…"

Noiz menarik tangan Aoba menuju area yang lebih dalam. Banyak macam permainan yang disediakan di dalam game center tersebut. Sekarang keduanya sudah berada hampir di tengah keseluruhan game – paling tidak tempatnya tak terlalu berdesak-desakan seperti sebelumnya.

Aoba mengamati sekelilingnya.

"Banyak sekali game di sini, _nee_, Noiz, apa Kau sudah memainkan semua game di sini?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Sebagian besar sudah," Noiz mencoba mengingat-ingat.

"UWAAAAH~ SUGEE~" tiba-tiba mata Aoba berubah menjadi bling-bling. Noiz sampai mundur beberapa langkah saking kagetnya.

"Kau kenapa?" tanyanya ragu.

"Ha? Tidak. Aku belum pernah main game seperti yang ada di sini sebelumnya. Ayo kita coba satu!"

Noiz mendesah ketika tangannya diseret paksa si biru berkeliling untuk mencicip beberapa game yang ada di sana, dan tak perlu ditanyakan lagi sudah pasti Noiz dengan mudah memenangkan game yang dia mainkan, sementara Aoba harus rela kalah berturut-turut ketika berduel dengan Noiz.

Nyaris seharian penuh mereka menghabiskan waktu di game center. Aoba sendiri nyaris tak berhenti mengoceh disaat kalah maupun menang, dengan catatan Noiz disuruh mengalah. Sampai akhirnya keduanya memilih untuk beristirahat sejenak.

"Ah, tempat ini benar-benar menyenangkan,"

Noiz menoleh ke arah Aoba. "Kalau Kau mau, aku bisa mengajakmu ke sini setiap hari karena setiap hari aku dan teman-temanku selalu di sini"

"Benarkah? Kau pasti jadi gamer hebat, ya nongkrongnya di sini,"

"Hm," Noiz terdiam, entah kenapa pikirannya melayang. Dia tak punya kerjaan makanya dia tiap hari ke game center hanya untuk main, dia merasa tak sehebat yang Aoba kira karena kerjanya hanya main.

"Hoi, Noiz! Di sana ada game bagus!"

Sebelum sempat Noiz memprotes, tangannya lagi-lagi sudah diseret paksa, sepertinya Aoba punya hobi menyeret tangan orang lain. Mereka berlari menuju sebuah mesin game penangkap boneka. Tampaknya Aoba sangat tertarik mencoba game satu ini. Tangan Aoba menarik baju Noiz.

"Hm? Ada apa?"

"Beri aku beberapa koin, aku ingin mencoba game ini, Kau ingat aku tidak membawa dompet 'kan?"

Noiz mengangguk. Pemuda itu merogoh saku celananya untuk mengambil beberapa koin. Untungnya tadi dia sudah membeli banyak persediaan koin ketika memasuki game center. Aoba mencomot beberapa koin dan mulai memasukkannya ke slot koin. Koin pertama Aoba gagal. Koin kedua gagal koin ketiga dan seterusnya Aoba gagal.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Noiz menepuk pundak Aoba pelan.

"Ini sudah yang ke 10 kalinya…" Aoba nyaris terisak.

Noiz mendesah. "Sini, aku yang mainkan. Hadiah mana yang kau incar?"

"YANG ITU!"

Aoba spontan menunjuk sebuah box figure Hatsune Miku yang menjadi satu-satunya hadiah spesial.

Noiz melipat lengan bajunya. "Sepertinya akan sulit," ucapnya sembari mengambil beberapa koin dari saku celananya.

Satu koin gagal, dua koin, tiga koin, empat, lima. Aoba mulai merasa was-was, sementara Noiz juga tegang.

"Ini koin keenam," Noiz mengingatkan dirinya sendiri.

"Ayo semangat, Noiz!"

Di sebelahnya Aoba berdiri memberi semangat sambil memeluk beberapa boneka yang menjadi korban salah sasaran Noiz. Noiz memasukkan koinnya lalu mulai bergelut dengan mesin penangkap mainan. Keringat sudah bercucuran dan –

.

.

.

"UWAAAAHHH! Ternyata sudah sore," Aoba berjalan beriringan dengan Noiz. Tangannya memegang box figure Hatsune Miku impiannya.

"Kita terlalu banyak menghabiskan waktu di game center." Komentar Noiz sembari membawa boneka-boneka hadiah lainnya.

"Tapi menyenangkan, kok – "

– KRUYUUUKKK

Suara gemuruh perut kelaparan menyapa pendengaran keduanya. Noiz melirik ke arah Aoba yang menjadi sumber suara.

"Ehehe, _gomen_, sepertinya aku…"

"Ayo kita ke restoran terdekat untuk makan malam,"

"EHH?! Tapi –"

.

.

.

Salah satu restoran terbaik di kota tempat Aoba tinggal adalah "Köstlich". Menyediakan berbagai macam masakan dari berbagai daerah serta sudah diakui kelezatan masakannya. Dan di sinilah Aoba, bersama dengan Noiz di salah satu meja tamu khusus. Siapa sangka ternyata Noiz sudah membooking salah satu meja spesial di restoran paling berkelas di kotanya? Mungkin ini alasan kenapa kemarin malam Noiz menyuruhnya memakai pakaian yang agak sopan.

Seharusnya dia memakai setelan jas seperti pelanggan-pelanggan lainnya. Aoba merasa agak malu dan gugup, apalagi di sana hanya dia dan Noiz yang memakai pakaian bebas. Tanpa dia sadari, Noiz sedari tadi terus memperhatikan gelagat anehnya.

"Kau tidak makan?"

Noiz menyeruput makanan di piringnya yang berupa mie dengan segala macam bumbu – entah apa namanya Aoba tidak tahu karena tak pernah memakan makanan yang seperti itu sebelumnya. Di depannya sendiri segala macam makanan yang menggoda sudah siap saji, namun dia sendiri belum menyentuhnya sama sekali.

Menanggapi pertanyaan Noiz, Aoba hanya dapat tersenyum keki. Bagaimana dia bisa makan tenang jika sebagian pengunjuk selalu melirik ke arahnya dan Noiz. Pakaian begitu berpengaruh di tempat seperti ini. Rasanya Aoba ingin loncat ke lubang buaya saja.

"Tak usah pedulikan orang-orang," Noiz bergumam. "Bukannya Kau yang tadi merengek kelaparan?"

Aoba mengangguk. Dia memakan makanannya dengan enggan. Noiz menghela napas pasrah melihatnya.

"Apa kau senang hari ini?" tanya pemuda pirang setelah menyelesaikan makan malamnya.

Aoba mengangguk sembari mengunyah makanannya. Demi apa makanan di sini benar-benar sesuai dengan cita rasa lidahnya. Sepertinya dia benar-benar harus berterima kasih pada Noiz karena sudah mentraktirnya makan di tempat mahal begini.

Noiz tersenyum melihatnya. "Ngomong-ngomong aku punya hadiah untukmu,"

Noiz mengobrak-abrik saku celananya. Mencari-cari hadiah yang dia maksud. Sebuah box kecil di genggamannya. Pemuda itu berdiri, berjalan ke arah Aoba dan berlutut di depan si biru. Tangannya membuka box dan tampaklah sebuah cincin perak berkilau di dalamnya. Noiz menampakkan seringainya.

"Aoba, maukah Kau menikah denganku?"

– BUUUAAAKHH – OHOOKK – OHHOOKKKK

Aoba terbatuk – menyemburkan makanan kunyahannya ke muka Noiz. Dia buru-buru mengambil air lalu meminumnya, sementara Noiz mengambil sapu tangan untuk membersihkan wajahnya. Beberapa pelanggan menoleh ke arah mereka, bahkan ada beberapa pelayan yang berusaha membantu membersihkan wajah Noiz tapi si pirang menolaknya. Noiz masih berada di tempatnya, dia berdiri di depan Aoba.

"Jadi bagaimana jawabanmu?" tanyanya.

Aoba melirik ke arahnya. Dia berpikir sejenak, lalu menyuruh Noiz agar duduk di tempatnya agar tak mengundang banyak perhatian.

"Kau tau apa arti kata 'menikah' 'kan?" tanyanya mengawali. Noiz mengangguk. "Kau yakin mau mengajakku menikah? Kita bahkan baru bertemu kemarin," terlihat Noiz mengangguk mantap.

"Aku tahu konsekuensi apa yang aku tanggung, makanya, kalau Kau tidak mau menjadi pacarku, jadilah pengantinku."

Aoba menghela napas. "Sayang sekali, kalau begitu aku menolakmu,"

"Eh? Kenapa?" Noiz setengah menjerit.

"Pertama Kau masih sekolah, kedua aku belum siap, dan ketiga Kau bukan tipeku – "

Noiz sudah memasang tampang madesu. Harusnya dia sadar bahwa sejak awal dia bukan tipe idaman Aoba, mungkin Aoba sudah punya pacar atau semacamnya. Harusnya Noiz berhenti sejak dia nembak Aoba di café. Tidak. Seharusnya dia berhenti saat pertama kali bertemu dengan Aoba. Betapa bodohnya dia sekarang.

"Hei, kenapa Kau cemberut begitu, bocah? Ayo antar aku pulang. Aku sudah selesai makan."

"Pulang saja sendiri," Noiz membuang muka.

"Ho? Jadi Kau ngambek karena aku menolakmu sekarang?"

"…"

"Kau benar-benar masih anak kecil,"

"Urusai,"

"Oh, begitu. Baiklah, tapi perlu kuberi tahu tiga alasan itu berlaku saat ini, tapi belum tentu masih berlaku tahun depan atau tahun depannya lagi."

Seketika Noiz menengok ke arah Aoba yang sudah berjalan meninggalkan restoran. Tanpa harus berpikir dua kali, kaki jenjang pemuda itu berlari menyusul Aoba sampai ke luar restoran.

Aoba tersenyum ketika Noiz mengejarnya. "Jadi kau berubah pikiran dan mau nengantarku pulang?" tanyanya diikuti sebuah seringai nakal.

Noiz menautkan alis. "Apa makasud ucapanmu tadi?"

"Seperti yang kubilang, tiga alasan itu hanya berlaku saat ini, jadi mungkin aku akan menerimamu jika Kau melamarku tahun depan, atau mungkin tahun depannya lagi sampai aku siap,"

"Kapan Kau siap?"

"Ra-ha-si-a."

Noiz entah kenapa tersenyum mendengarnya. Aoba ikut tersenyum ketika melihat senyuman tersungging di bibir pemuda pirang itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong, berapa banyak uang yang Kau keluarkan untuk makan di restoran mahal begitu?" tanya Aoba penasaran.

"Tak ada."

"Eh? Maksudmu?"

"Aku bilang 'tak ada', karena itu restoran milik ayahku,"

Aoba membeku.

.

.

.

"APAAA KAU BILANG?!"

.

.

.

_**Di depan apartemen Aoba**_. 22.39

"Baiklah, _oyasumi_," Noiz bermaksud meninggalkan apartemen itu ketika mereka sudah berada di depan pintu – yang entah sejak kapan sudah diperbaiki.

"Ya. Hati-hati," Aoba melambaikan tangan.

"Hm."

Noiz berjalan menjauh. Tanpa diduga, sebuah tangan menarik baju Noiz, ketika berbalik untuk melihat siapa yang menarik bajunya, sebuah daging kenyal dan lembut berpapasan dengan bibirnya. Nyaris Noiz kena serangan jantung karena ternyata bibirnya bersentuhan langsung dengan bibir lain milik seorang pemuda biru. Ciuman singkat. Wajah Aoba memerah, begitu pula Noiz.

"Itu ucapan terima kasihku karena sudah memberiku kencan pertama yang menyenangkan hari ini."

Aoba menarik tangan Noiz dan memberikan sebuah bungkusan ke tangan pemuda pirang itu, lalu berbalik untuk memasuki apartemennya.

.

.

.

_**OMAKE**_

_**Kamar Noiz**_.

Pemuda pirang itu sedang membuka hadiah pertamanya dari Aoba, sebuah bingkisan mungil. Kira-kira apa isinya? Dan ketika dibuka – JENG – JENG

Sebuah gantungan kunci kecil berbentuk seekor kelinci warna hijau.

Noiz berpikir sejenak. Sepertinya dia pernah melihat gantungan itu sebelumnya, tapi dimana, ya?

Ya, sudahlah, mungkin itu hanya perasaannya saja. Sekarang walau apapun yang terjadi gantungan kunci itu akan menjadi salah satu harta berharga miliknya yang tak akan pernah tergantikan.

**FIN**

_Salam kenal Minna-Sama~ _

_YOSHA! Fict pertama Dmmd gue akhirnya publish! Semoga coret-coret saia bisa sedikit meramaikan di hari spesial bagi Aoba, anjingnya, dan kembarannya :'3_

_Okey, jika ada kritik dan saran yang membangun akan author nantikan._

_Sekian. Sakyuu~_


End file.
